


Potential All Around Me

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear, perhaps Rodimus should've been more careful. But what's done is done, and Springer's determined to help him through this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential All Around Me

“Is this it?” Springer asked in surprise. It wasn't as though he was early, either. He was right on time for the meeting Rodimus had called this morning, apparently during one of the rare occasions where he remembered that he now had the power to set up meetings that weren't on the mandatory rota. Aside from himself and his Prime only a somewhat nervous-looking First Aid and an (as always) supremely calm Ultra Magnus were present. It seemed an awfully small meeting, and one where Springer wasn't sure he belonged. 

“We're just waiting on the twins,” Rodimus said, waving him in. “No surprise there.” A discontented rumble came from Magnus' side of the conference table. He was not a mech who took tardiness lightly. Springer slipped in, but felt a little awkward about where he should sit. Rodimus and First Aid took up the far end, with Ultra Magnus on their left taking nearly up half of his side (it had only been designed for regular mechs, after all). His dilemma was solved when someone barged into him from behind. 

“Frag, don't just stand in front of open doors!” He was caught by a golden arm, saved from toppling over and whacking his head on the polished wood table. 

“Seriously, you coulda hurt someone,” Sideswipe added as the twins filed past him. “What's this about?” Springer scowled at them and went to sit next to Magnus. The door closed with a click. The meeting could now begin in earnest, but Springer hadn't failed to notice that the twins didn't have any idea what this was for either. He wondered if Ultra Magnus and First Aid did as well. 

“Well...” Rodimus sighed and shut his eyes. “You know how I was puking up my own energon all day yesterday?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Sunstreaker grumbled. Springer nodded in sympathy. Half the base had been convinced the Prime was going to die upon hearing the awful sounds coming from the med-bay where, incidentally, Sunstreaker had been the only other occupant. In the periods when Rodimus wasn't emptying his energon tanks nearly every Autobot had found an excuse to be in the med-bay at least for a brief while in order to reassure themselves before they were chased out by the medics - Springer had found a brief window in between his patrols. This left Sunstreaker loudly complaining that no-one was concerned about _him_ while everyone clustered around their Prime's berth, since apparently Sideswipe didn't count. 

“Sorry, Sunstreaker, that can't have been pleasant,” Rodimus said, actually looking a little abashed even though he clearly wasn't the one who should be feeling bad in this situation. “How's your leg?” 

“Fine, 's fine...” the golden twin mumbled, having the decency to be at least a little ashamed for complaining in the face of his Prime's suffering. Sideswipe rolled his eyes and punched his brother's shoulder, receiving a shove for his trouble. 

“None of that,” Ultra Magnus warned. “Behave yourselves.” 

“Yessir!” Sideswipe saluted. Sunstreaker pouted. 

“Anyway.” Rodimus coughed. “First Aid's pretty sure he's found the reason. And, er, I...Primus, this is embarrassing.” He briefly hid his face with his hands. 

“What is it?” Springer asked, increasingly alarmed. Was it not just someone tampering with his energon? This had been the popular guess for their Prime's sudden sickness once they were assured that it wasn't fatal, and no prizes for guessing who got the most blame for it despite strenuous denial. When Rodimus next spoke it came out in a rush, to get it over with as quickly as possible. 

“First Aid says I'm carrying and you guys are the only Autobots I've 'faced with in the last month.” 

“Get out!” 

“No way!” 

Springer could only stare in shock over the delighted reaction of the twins. 

“Are you _serious_ -” 

“That's _amazing_ -” 

Rodimus was beaming, clearly having expected the news to have a much worse reception. 

“I know, I mean, I didn't believe it either but they actually showed me-” 

“The only _Autobots_?” 

The room stilled. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. Everyone stared at Ultra Magnus, who was still sitting with his arms folded, his unreadable gaze fixed on Rodimus. Springer felt it too, the whiplash from shock to joy to a sudden, awful realisation. 

“You were...away...all last week,” Springer said, mouth suddenly dry. With who, doing what, went unspoken. Rodimus didn't meet his eyes. 

“...yeah,” was the whispered reply. “Him, too.” 

“That may be one reason why he had such a bad episode yesterday,” First Aid said, hurriedly filling the suddenly brittle silence. “That, er, oh Pits with it, that _Galvatron's_ energy may be negatively affecting him.” 

“That doesn't mean it's his,” Sunstreaker said quickly. “It could've already been there and when they did it he got a boatload of Decepticon energy and the little guy didn't take it well.” 

“There's a chance,” First Aid replied. “There's a chance with all of you. Unfortunately.” 

“I don't understand.” Someone spoke up, and Springer realised it was him. “I mean, me and Roddy, we didn't...I thought you had to be connected to make a sparkling?” The twins gaped at him, clearly thinking _you had a chance to connect with a Prime during interface and didn't take it?_ Springer ignored them. Connecting would have meant being confronted with the fact that this wasn't his little Hot Rod any more, and he wanted none of that. Not during their time alone when they could both pretend nothing had changed. 

First Aid shut his eyes while Rodimus looked mortified, which just made Springer feel worse. _Sorry_ , he muttered over their private frequency. _Don't worry about it_ was the quick, reassuring reply. Rodimus even managed a small, fleeting smile. 

“On an ordinary occasion, you wouldn't have been considered a candidate for the sparkling's Sire. Normally the twins would have been discounted as well, as – no offence - they don't have the emotional attachment, beyond Rodimus being their Prime, needed for creation. But the simple fact is that we're flying blind. There aren't any surviving records of a carrying Matrix-bearer. We can't take any chances.” 

There was a resounding silence where the table suddenly became very interesting. First Aid took a breath. “It...would not have been wise, anyhow. I would doubt if the Primes of old would have taken such a risk.” 

“Oh, _thanks_.” 

“You didn't know, Rodimus. Besides, if it is mine then I must share equal blame,” Ultra Magnus said, smoothly cutting in to prevent any moping about comparisons to Rodimus' predecessors. Honestly, Springer thought with disapproval, First Aid should have known better than that. It was kind of Roddy's _thing_. 

“I wouldn't call it blame,” Rodimus said, shaking his head. “I'm not unhappy about it, it was just a shock...” 

“And one thing, Rodimus. This may seem obvious, but I still want to say that you shouldn't interface any more during the carrying period.” 

“I'm not an idiot!” Rodimus snapped. “If I'd known, then last week I wouldn't have...” he trailed off, leaving the rest of them to fill in the blanks, and that put new worry in Springer. Galvatron didn't seem like the type to take _no_ for an answer, or the kind that could endure prolonged absence from something he wanted. What if he came calling once he realised Rodimus had stopped running off to him? What if Rodimus got captured, hell, what if he _did_ run off to him? Frankly at this point Springer wouldn't just dismiss that option out of hand. 

“It doesn't, strictly speaking, harm the sparkling,” First Aid persisted, “but it is hugely unwise because of the way it affects it. If, for example, Ultra Magnus was the true Sire of the sparkling-” Rodimus glanced up at the towering blue and white mech. Springer had to admit, it was hard to think of someone more reassuring his Prime could pick for a mate. If it was Magnus he'd actually be pretty okay with it given the other, much worse possibilities they had. The twins. Himself. Fragging _Galvatron_. Magnus really was the best option. 

“-and you continued to interface with Springer, _hypothetically_ -” First Aid had to stress the last word over the loud protestations of the twins. Springer grudgingly felt his respect for them rise a little as they leapt to defend their Prime's honour while Rodimus hid his face in his hands again. “-then it would pick up traits from Springer, while remaining Magnus' child. This is why no Prime would have carried before now,” the medic said, softly now the angry rebuttals had quieted down. “They would have been too great a target for the Decepticons, who could either threaten the sparkling's safety, or...attempt to change it...” There was a horrified silence. 

“They would have...?” Rodimus whispered. 

“It has happened. Rather than simply kill a sparked prisoner, it was considered much worse to even try to...influence the sparkling away from its true Sire. And after the birth, you had another soldier. To potentially put a Prime in that position...” First Aid shook his head. “It would be unbearable.” 

“ _Right_ ,” said Sideswipe, suddenly breaking the silence. “No more Galvatron.” 

Rodimus suddenly bristled. “He wouldn't do something like that!” He snapped, inwardly making Springer groan as he leapt to the Decepticon's defence. “Anyway, it could be his in the first place!” 

“Yeah, great, our Prime could be carrying Galvatron's spawn! What the frag do you even see in him, Rodimus?!” 

“It could be your _spawn_ as well, Sunstreaker, don't forget that!” Rodimus snarled. He was leaning forward, both fists pressing on the table, the genuine anger in his features almost making him look like a different 'bot. 

“That's enough.” Ultra Magnus put his large hands flat on the table, as if he would rise any moment. Prime and twin both stilled, looking at him. “First Aid, is there anything else we should know?” 

“I'll have to run more tests,” the medic replied. “I really have no idea what effect the Matrix may be having, or when the actual sparking took place, it's too early to tell...I'll let you all know if something comes up. Rodimus, you'll have to have your duties reduced. No patrol and _certainly_ no fighting. I'd be happier if you stayed inside the base, but obviously you're not a prisoner...” 

“Just the world's biggest target,” Rodimus muttered. “Fair warning, Galvatron will get really pissy in about, oh, two weeks, give or take, if I don't see him.” 

“Absolutely not!” First Aid said, and Springer had to agree. The thought made him sick. “He'll have to manage. And in that case you really should have an escort in case he tries something.” 

“Fine with me,” Sunstreaker said happily. Rodimus glared at him but didn't say anything. For the first time Springer wondered who it was that _Roddy_ wanted. Given the choice, what partner would he pick out to be the father to his child, the sparkling raised in the Matrix itself? The thought made Springer quail. No wonder Roddy felt insignificant and unworthy of it. It was terrifying to think that there could be a part of himself living in the Matrix, right now, and it would be remembered long after the sparkling had been born and lived and died. 

That made him coalesce his resolve. No matter what happened, he wanted to make this as easy for Roddy as possible, no matter the identity of the other parent. Anything else would be pure selfishness. 

“If there's any way I can help, I want to do it,” he said, and was rewarded with a beaming smile from his Prime. Suddenly, everything didn't seem so awful. This was okay. This was hardly the worst threat they'd faced. 

They could get through this.


End file.
